


Time Heals All Wounds

by future_fishy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, emphasis on the comfort, its not too severe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_fishy/pseuds/future_fishy
Summary: Viktor gets a call from his mother, and it goes much better than expected.[EDIT]At the time of writing, I was unaware that Kubo had confirmed there was no homophobia in the YOI universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I rated this G but there's an f-word in here.

Cuddling with Viktor was fast becoming Yuuri’s favourite pastime. It was just so warm, curled up together with Makkachin burrowing into the covers next to them, or occasionally weaselling in between them when he wanted attention. Today Viktor wanted to be the little spoon, so he could have Yuuri wrapped around him and cuddle Makkachin at the same time. Ordinarily Yuuri wouldn’t have found this strange — Viktor quite often wanted to be the cuddle-ee rather than the cuddle-er — but all day Viktor had seemed sort of… _off._

“Viktor, you aren’t looking.” Yuuri had had to say several times while practicing his eros routine, even when he’d licked his lips and blown kisses.

He let his cup of coffee go cold and microwaved it, only to forget about it again. He barely looked at the sunset when they took Makkachin for a walk, when usually he’d be urging Yuuri to _look, look at how beautiful it is, like you sweetheart._ And perhaps most shockingly, Viktor had refused the sake Hiroko offered him at dinner. He just sipped a glass of water and disinterestedly pushed his food around with his chopsticks.

And now Viktor was asking for Yuuri to hold him, and fidgeting with the end of his sleeve, and glancing at his phone where it sat charging on the bedside table. Something was definitely wrong.

“Everything okay, honey?” Yuuri finally asked, holding Viktor a little tighter, “You seem kind of anxious.”

And Yuuri would know. He knew the uneasy, fluttery feeling; knew shallow breaths and restless hands and the overwhelming sense of _wrong_ that was so hard to explain. He knew how Viktor felt, he just didn't know why.

“My mother texted me last night asking what would be a good time to call me.” Viktor said, as if that explained everything.

“Tell me.” Yuuri said, because it seemed more tactful than asking why a phone call from his mother was a problem, especially since Viktor never talked about his family.

“Um.” Viktor began eloquently, “My mother and I aren’t exactly… close. Its better than it was, but we don’t speak very often. They — my parents — didn't react very well when they found out about my sexuality. I didn’t mean for them to find out when they did, but one of my mother’s friends saw me out on a date with a boy and, well, gossip. She wasn’t angry like my father was, but neither of them took it well.”

Viktor remembered it like it happened a few months ago, not nine years. Time may have (mostly) healed the wound, but he still remembered how much it hurt when it was fresh.

“I’m sorry.” Yuuri squeezed Viktor closer, feeling incredibly lucky for how accepting his own parents were. He hadn’t even had to tell them; they saw his childhood crush on Yuuko and his longstanding obsession with Viktor and made the connection themselves.

“My father ended up screaming at me, so I took my gym bag with my skates and left.” Viktor laughed sadly, “You wouldn’t believe the look on Yakov’s face when I turned up on his doorstep crying my eyes out.”

Yuuri rearranged all his thoughts about Yakov. Viktor’s close relationship with his coach suddenly made a lot more sense.

“Mama called me when I didn’t come home that night, to make sure I was okay.”

He left out his mother’s relieved “He’s with his coach.” called into the room with her hand over the receiver, and the harsh “I don’t care where he is.” from his father in reply.

Viktor continued, “She asked me if things would be different if she ‘introduced me to a nice girl’ and I wound up yelling at her. Yakov let me stay with him for a few months, even went to my parents house to pick up Makkachin for me, and helped me look for a flat. I didn’t speak to my parents at all after that until a few years ago. Mama got my address and sent me a letter saying she was sorry for what happened and she wanted to try and make things right with me, so we started emailing each other, then texting. We talk on Facebook sometimes. I think she wants to be able to… I don’t know, be able to reword what she’s saying? Because we haven’t spoken on the phone or seen each other in person.”

“Until now.” Yuuri added, almost a question.

“Yeah,” Viktor swallowed, “It’s kind of nerve-wracking.”

Yuuri hummed in agreement and tried to get closer to Viktor than he already was. That probably wasn’t physically possible considering they were already slotted together like spoons in a draw, but Yuuri tried anyway, laws of physics be damned.

“Is there anything I can do to help, Vitya?” Yuuri asked, needing something to do other than press himself into Viktor’s back.

Viktor thought for a minute, threading his fingers through Makkachin’s fur, “Depends on if I start crying. In which case, hugs and kisses would be nice.”

Yuuri smiled sadly against the back of Viktor’s neck, “Of course, darling.”

The few minutes Viktor spent waiting for the phone call felt like an eternity, but as soon as his phone chimed with the default ringtone those few minutes started feeling like seconds. Hesitantly, he picked up the phone; handling it like it was a live bomb that could go off any second.

“Zdrastvooyte, mama.” This was already the most awkward phone conversation he’d ever had.

His mother’s voice sounded foreign to him after so long, “Zdrastvooyte, Vitya.”

The line was quiet for a long time before Viktor’s mother remembered that she was the one who had asked for this call, so she should probably say something.

“I’m sorry.” She laughed nervously, “I’m not quite sure how to start.”

“How’s papa?” Viktor tried.

“He’s fine,” His mother began, but her voice was hesitant, “He… I’m afraid he still doesn’t want to speak to you.”

The answer was expected, so Viktor tried not to let it hurt. The statement hung in the air for a while, until Viktor changed the subject with a simple “How are you, mama?” and set his mother off describing her day so far. After a few minutes, the idle chit-chat started to feel almost normal. It was more like talking to a distant relative than his own mother, but it was a start. Food turned out to be a good topic of conversation: his mother was unfamiliar with Japanese cuisine, and Viktor was happy to describe what katsudon was and how much he loved it. Yuuri perked up at the sound of words he could actually understand and smiled against Viktor’s shoulder.

“It’s quite late there, isn’t it?” Viktor’s mother asked, “Have you had dinner yet?”

“Yeah, Yuuri’s mother made us sukiyaki.” Viktor’s replied. All this talk of food was making him hungry, and suddenly he wished he’d eaten more at dinner. “It’s thinly sliced beef with vegetables, and this sort of sweet, soy flavoured sauce. It was really good.”

Viktor’s stomach growled, and Yuuri made a note to ask his mother if there were any leftovers after the phone call was done.

“Yuuri…” Viktor’s mother repeated, “That’s the man you’re coaching, right?”

“Yes. And, uh,” He threw caution to the wind, it was bound to come up eventually, “He’s also the man I’m marrying.”

“Oh.” She replied. _Fuck._

There was silence for a long time, and Viktor was sure his heart stopped beating. And then: “What is he like?”

“Yuuri’s wonderful.” Viktor smiled at the ring on his finger, “He works so hard, and he’s kind and loving and just… wonderful.”

“And he makes you happy?” His mother asked, and Viktor could barely believe what she was saying.

“Yuuri makes me very happy, mama.” Viktor smiled, threading his fingers through Yuuri’s, “I love him more than I’ve ever loved anyone.”

“Then that’s enough for me.” She began, “I know your father and I must have caused you a lot of pain, and I’m very sorry for that. If this man makes you happy, then I am happy for you.”

“Thank you, mama.” Viktor’s voice cracked and tears blurred his vision.

All Yuuri heard was Viktor’s sniffling and immediately thought something had gone badly. When he started to try and comfort Viktor, he turned over in Yuuri’s arms to face him.

_Happy tears,_ he mouthed.

But Yuuri held him tighter regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me yelling about the sk8r fiancés on [tumblr](http://futurefishy.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/futurefishy).


End file.
